Centipede Device
The Centipede Device is an item created by the Centipede Project, designed to enhance the physical attributes of an individual to a super-human level by injecting them with the Centipede Serum. History First Use 's Centipede Device]] In the 1990s, John Garrett was the first patient of the Centipede Project to use a Centipede Device. This device was internal, stored in his hip and was designed to help him restore his failing health due to the heavy wounds he had suffered on a S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Centipede Army HYDRA kept working on the Centipede Project, creating a centipede-like device which was implanted in the subject's arms. The Device contained an imperfect version of the Centipede Serum, notably comprised of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine, Gamma Radiation, Extremis and Chitauri technology. Being implanted with the device, however, caused an instability in the organism, leading to the subject losing their mind and eventually exploding. One such patient caused the explosion of a Centipede lab and Mike Peterson almost exploded in Union Station before S.H.I.E.L.D. intervened. Promising Lead Upon learning that Phil Coulson was dying, Daisy Johnson became obsessed with the idea of saving him. Along with Melinda May, she asked Tony Caine to investigate the Project Deathlok and find anything which could help Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13: Principia Caine managed to retrieve a Centipede Device he gave to Johnson, who took it back to the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.19: Option Two Johnson gave the device to Jemma Simmons and ordered her to combine it with her mother Jiaying's DNA so it could safely help Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All Capabilities The Centipede Device is the delivery method for the Centipede Serum, which is a mixture of a variation of the Super Soldier Serum, Gamma Radiation, Extremis and metal from salvaged Chitauri technology for injection.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Upgrades Later developments to the serum include adding the fire-resistant blood platelets harvested from a man with natural pyro-kinetic abilities, Chan Ho Yin, codenamed "Scorch" by one of Centipede Project's operatives. The platelets stabilized the explosive element of the Extremis process.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress The centipede process has undergone various upgrades. Originally, the centipede device was attached to the user's forearm. The Centipede Project later "created" soldiers with centipede devices that ran along both forearms, the shoulders, and back. These upgraded soldiers required even more upkeep.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.10: The Bridge Later, a Centipede Project operative, code-named Deathlok appeared wearing a special body armor vest with a Centipede Device integrated into the vest's spine.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning John Garrett himself, aka The Clairvoyant, used a smaller Centipede Device which kept him alive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Drawbacks Use of Centipede is not without drawbacks. Under normal circumstances, the user must consume four times the normal amount of food to compensate for the user's accelerated metabolism. If excessive strength is used, then up to ten times the normal amount of food may need to be consumed, followed by extreme fatigue. The Centipede device, once installed onto a user, cannot be removed without killing the user. Appearances References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Centipede Project Equipment Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment